A change in Boruto Uzumaki
by Budgie4life
Summary: A story based of the Boruto manga and anime series with a twist. Following the canon story line but with Boruto having a better control over his Jougan and being kidnapped instead of Naruto during the Chunin exams.
1. Beginings

I do not own Naruto/Boruto if I did I would have made the fillers based more of minatos and itachis backstorys but sadly that isn't the case.

The first chapter is short and I apologise for that I wrote this as a story beginner and I have a few ideas for continuing it. I just wanted to see how people would react to it as it is my first fan fiction idea therefore constructive criticism is wanted and any extra ideas that would be good to add to help me improve and make future chapters longer. I will expand more on the jougan in future chapters as I really like the idea of his new doujutsu and I think it looks incredibly cool and powerful.

English is my first language but I'm incredibly bad at spelling and writing long fight scenes so don't expect too much to start with lol.

I also have the next chapter ready in my head so I will write the plan down for that after I've posted this.

Thanks for reading a long and boring intro. Please review.

THIS FANFICTION CONTAIN SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER AND ANY FUTURE CHAPTERS FROM THE CANON MANGA AND ANIME

some facts and wording may be wrong as I havnt Watched it read the chunin exams in quite a while.

————————————————————————————————————————-

Naruto looked on into the arena, something was wrong. How could his son use water style, lightning style, and wind style? He knew his son was more intelligent then he was when he was his ages but three chakra natures were pushing it. His sons strange doujutsu was also something to be concerned about.

He decided to get up and make his way towards his wife, Hinata to check if his instincts were wrong. He sure hoped they were. He would have to disgrace his own son in front of the five great ninja kage.

"Hinata could you use your byakugan to check his right wrist"

Hinata looked concerned but did as she was asked.

"That's... that's a scientific ninja tool"

Naruto sighed, he had thought as much.

"His right eye also has a lot of chakra pulsating too but wait I ..."

Naruto cut her off as he jumped into the arena to stop the match. As he jumped down he could hear the other kage whispering.

"I wonder why Narutos jumping into the arena"

"Probably couldn't wait to congratulate his son on wining the chunin exams"

As he neared his son's smiling face after his false victory all he could think about was the betrayal that Boruto had played against the rules that he had set for the exams. After doing so well it was too good to be true. Boruto held out his right hand in a fist bump, smiling like a goofball up at his father. He reached out his left hand and suddenly grabbed his right wrist revealing to the hole stadium his secret. Borutos face suddenly dropped.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto didn't give him a chance to reply, he turned to face the audience.

"Boruto Uzumaki is hereby disqualified from the chunin exams for the illegal use of a scientific ninja tool"

The shock and disbelief in Borutos face only grew by the second.

"The scientific ninja tool is an illegal item for its ability to produce jutsu without the use of chakra. He is also being disqualified from being a ninja again. "

Naruto turned back to face Boruto and he reached out to take his forehead protector .

" we will talk about this later" he whispered

"We'll talk about this later? WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, ITS ALWAYS LATER! If you had paid attention to me this would never have happened in the first place..."

The hole stadium turns to silence so they could hear the conversation between father and son. A pin drop would have been heard from a mile away if it wasn't for borutos venting.

"I want to talk about your new eye doujutsu to it se..."

Suddenly Naruto stopped talking and started stuttering and stumbling over his words. He quickly started shaking too and his eyes turned glassy. As if out of nowhere he collapsed onto the stadium floor twitching like a mad man. Gasps could be heard from all around and before anyone could realize what was wrong, two strangers emerged from the audience and appeared in the center of the stadium.

"DAD!" Boruto yelled as he rushed over to his fathers' side in a panicked state.

"What the hell hap.."

Boruto was cut off by the voice of one of the two menacing pale creatures stood behind him.

"Boruto Uzumaki You Are Coming With Us"

Terrified by the mere presence of the two individuals Boruto got up and started running from the two Byakugan wielding aliens. How they had his mother doujutsu didn't concern him at the moment as he fired jutsu left and right from his scientific ninja tool towards the two only for the smaller of the two creatures to absorbe the Jutsu straight into a red-colored eye which looks terrifyingly similar to the famed rinnegan of Sasuke Uchiha

Within seconds of the shit hitting the fan, Boruto was brutally kicked into the side of the stadium wall causing the structure to start to crack.

At this time Borutos rival competitors had fled the stadium and the fellow kage were directing orders to the civilian evacuation and preparing for battle. The white-eyed freaks walked casually over to Boruto, who was still stuck in the wall of the stadium, to go pick him up. As the stadium began to crack and crumble screams could be heard from all around.

As the aliens reached Boruto and began to stick the arms out to grab him suddenly a bright flash of purple in the form of a skeleton's arm reached Boruto before the two aliens could.

\--

Sasuke raced as fast as he could toward the stadium. The two ōtsutsuki clan members he had fought previously were after the nine-tailed fox called Kurama sealed inside Naruto. As he neared the stadium he could hear the screams of terror coming from the hundreds of people who had gathered to witness the exams.

"crap its already begun" Sasuke whispered to himself as he dashed towards the arena.

He arrived just as the kage seating area collapsed into the stadium. He stood on top of the seating roofs and saw something surprising...

Kinshiki was walking towards Boruto to pick him up, out of a wall. Momoshiki was standing slightly behind. He seemed to be injured but it wasn't from his fight with him. He had been in a battle since their last meeting.

Too the left Sasuke saw an unconscious Naruto that seems to be twitching from head to toe. Something was wrong and sasuke knew it. Very wrong.

Why where the ōtsutsuki members going after Boruto and not the nine tails inside Naruto. This would have been the perfect opportunity to kidnap him to extract kurama. What could they possibly want with Boruto?

Just as they were about to reach him I swooped our with my susanoo to protect him. What ever they wanted with Boruto was clearly more important then the most powerful bijuu in the world.

" Ahh so we meet again, he unfortunate" said Momoshiki

" what ever business you have with Boruto stay away from him. "

"Ahh what a shame..." announced Momoshiki " I need him for my plan. He is a very important puzzle piece which I have been looking for. I didn't want to have to resort to this however..." Momoshiki stated as the red eye on his hand started to glow "it seems your standing in a difficult situation."

Suddenly jutsu after jutsu produced its self all over the arena attacking shinobi and civilian alike. Water jutsu flooding the stands. Fire and lightning scorching the walls. Earth fallin all around with unimaginable gusts of wind blowing around like tornados. All complimenting each other in a sick twisted harmony, all dispersing from the devils work of an eye stuck in Momoshiki hand. Sasuke caught a glimpse of something reflective coming from the corners of his mouth. Among the kage level jutsu was a large ball of dense chakra that hadn't been seen since the end of the forth great ninja war. It grew larger and larger with every second ceasing to stop any time soon. Sparks of red lighting shot of at random intervals destroying anything in its path.

"A BIJUU BOMB?!" Sasuke exclaimed how was he meant to deal with that. Sure his susanoo was strong but he was no Naruto. He had to do hat he could to protect the village even if that meant sacrificing himself.

" damn it Naruto this is meant to be your job!" Sasuke mumbled to himself as his susanoo flared to life. He started using all of his chakra to build and reinforce his perfect susanoo. As the bijuu bomb looked like it was going to burst he rapped his wings over the top of the explosive just as it went off. The blinding light could be seen for miles around the now city hidden in the leaves.

Sasuke protected it all with his life. Every single citizen, shinobi and kage. All but one...

As the flash of light died Down felt his chakra drain out of his body. Black spots started to seep in around his vision as he fell to the ground next to his eternal rival. The last thing he heard before Momoshiki and kinshiki left was "when you next see him he won't be human anymore" After Sasuke fell into a chakra exhaustion related coma watching Boruto being hauled away on kinshikis shoulder into another dimension.


	2. Reflection

I do not own Naruto/Boruto if I did I would have made the fillers based more of minatos and itachis backstories but sadly that isn't the case.

\--

Gasps could be heard all around and then the mumblings could be heard as a reached forward to take the forehead protector

" we will talk about this later" he whispered

"We'll talk about this later? WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, ITS ALWAYS LATER! If you had paid attention to me this would never have happened in the first place..." Boruto yelled back at him.

The hole stadium turns to silence so they could hear the conversation between father and son. A pin drop would have been heard from a mile away if it wasn't for borutos venting.

Naruto looked around the stadium at all the shocked face peering down on them meeting everyone's eyes until they fell on some terrifyingly familiar.

"I want to talk about your new eye doujutsu to it se..."

Suddenly he lost all feeling in his legs and started to tremble.

'Those damn eyes! This isn't good, that was the same rinnegan that Kaguya had. The ōtsutsuki have come for kurama'

As his condition worsened he felt his conscious slowly drift off, his breathing suddenly became uneven and he started to panic. Boruto didn't seem to see what was going on and as his vision blacked out he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Dad?"

"DAD!"

"What the hel..."

\--

(7 days later)

"Boruto Uzumaki You Are Coming With Us"

'what going on...'

"Boruto.."

'Boruto'

"BORUTO!!!"

screams could be heard from every direction, tormenting his brain. He shivered and turned and twisted in his sleep...

"NOOO!"

Naruto shot up from his bed, breathing heavily.

'nightmare' he said to himself.

he looked around the room he was currently in. Four white walls and the thing he was sat on certainly wasn't the stadium floor. It was konahas general hospital. He spotted his wife sleeping with her head on the edge of his bed. He smiled down at her form, still as beautiful as the day he married her. He thought back to how he had landed himself in hospital. His smile faltered, the ōtsutsuki, their eyes, loud screams, and shouts. His eyes grew wider and he began to shiver with every second as he recalled everything that had happened. 'it wasn't a dream' he thought sadly.

He was shaking the bed slightly as Hinata lifted her head off the duvet and look up to Narutos' sad eyes.

"Hey Naruto calm down your ok, your ok" she repeated out to him.

"What happened...?" Naruto asked quietly, Hinata proceeded to explain what had happened the week before.

"...and that's when we ran back into the stadium after all the commotion had died down, we found you unconscious and Sasuke." Hinata was interrupted as naruto swiftly lifted his head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked 'he must have known what was coming' he thought after.

"where is?" He drifted off to silence, he knew what was coming.

" He's in a coma" Hinata stated as she confirmed his fears. " we don't know when he will wake up" Naruto lowed his head again "He saved everyone in the village with his Susanoo" everyone in the hole village saw it. Naruto internally smiled as sad smile internally at that statement. 'protecting the one place you once sort to destroy, you continue to amaze me Sasuke' naruto thought.

" where is Himawari?" He asked

" I took her to my parents' house and came here straight after you were admitted, she's come to see you quite a lot, she was scared she wouldn't be here when you woke up, seems she was right," Hinata explained.

Naruto sighed "And Boruto?" Hinata stilled and started crying silently with naruto still looking down waiting for her response. as he started to hear sniffling he looked up and saw his wife crying. His face softened and he scooted himself over to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Hey, it's ok, we'll get him back, I promise, I'll do anything in my power and more to get him back. He has got a strong will power and he won't give up any time soon. He's alive im sure of it I can feel it" Naruto said softly into his wife's ear.

"I know he's alive I can feel it too" Hinata replied so quietly he wasn't sure if he had misheard her.

"At least he knows you love him..." Naruto said quietly to himself.

Hinata looked up at him with a shocked face. ' shit she heard me' naruto though.

" what's that meant to mean naruto! of course, you love him" Hinata said full of shock.

"The last thing I did to him was denounced him of being a ninja in front of the five great nations. Im a horrible father and an even worse husband, im so sorry. I've been so concentrated on work these last 6 years protecting everyone in the village when I haven't been looking after the people who love me the most who were right in front of me. You Himawari and Boruto deserve so much more, please forgive me..." naruto said to his wife full of determination for a change, looking deep into her eyes.

"naruto..." a soft smile graced her lips as she cupped narutos face in her hands who leaned in. "its ok we understand how important your job is and how much the village needs you, we know why you can't be home all the time, Himawari and Boruto both know this, they both just miss having their father there for them. Boruto just shows how he feels in a more extream manner."

Naruto sighed as Hinata leaned forward and placed a small peck on his lip making narutos lips twitch up into a small smile.

"it doesn't excuse me for not being there for you more, I promise to try and be there for you all more, and when we rescue Boruto im gonna tell him exactly how much I care and worry about him."

"I know you will" Hinata replied as they had another, yet slightly longer, kiss. Just as they were parting Himawari came in the door with Hinatas' father behind her. When she saw her father was awake her face lit up with happiness but then a frown appeared on her face. Naruto gave a quick nod to Hiashi as he left their family in peace.

"I wasn't here when daddy woke up," Himawari said sadly, looking down. Then she ran over to her father and tackled him into a crushing hug making naruto giggle.

"It's ok Hima. You mummy was here for me when I woke up so I wasn't alone" Naruto said to his daughter. 'Thought Boruto won't have anyone where he is' he thought to put a falt in his smile.

"Daddy where is boruto?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know but I promise you ill get you your big brother back and when I do, you, me and boruto are going to be spending a lot more time together." This made Himawari's face light up and went back into giving naruto her hug with Hinata joining.

"I know you will daddy..."

\--

An hour after Naruto had been released from the hospital he called an emergence world kage summit was called for. It was lucky all the kage were already in the Hidden leaf keeping everything secure and safe while their Hokage was unconscious.

"We need to go after Boruto and get im back as soon as possible" Naruto announced before everyone had even sat down.

"We know Naruto, and we all intent on helping you get your son but he was taken through some kind of space-time ninjutsu after Sasuke collapsed, I rushed in first to see what had happened with my sand and i saw the tail end of a portal" replied Gaara firmly "The only people with the ability to follow them is Sasuke and we don't even know when he will wake"

"Which is why we need to prepare for when he does so we can go straight out to rescue him," Naruto said desperately.

"Well we can't do anything at the moment to speed Sasuke recovery, what we can do however is try to find out why the hell they too your son and not you for the fox, that was their original goal wasn't it? no offense but I find it extremely difficult to believe they mistaken your son for you," said Darui.

Naruto thought back to his son during the exams and remembered something he had forgotten about. "His eye... It's not a Doujutsu of Konoha, I've never seen or heard of anything that looked anything like it." This intrigued the other kage. "Its pupil was white just like the Byakugan and it glowed brightly whenever you saw it but its sclera was black as the night..."

This shocked the other kage as they all started to look around at one another for answers.

"Do we know of anything that this eye can do? Did your son tell you anything about it?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I believe it works similar to the Byakugan, as during his fight with shikadai during the finals he seemed to be in the gentle fist stance, which im familiar with because of my wife and her clan. It also seemed to pulse out lightning during his fight when he got trapped in shikadais' shadow possession jutsu to free himself. Other then that i have no idea what it is or what it can do, unfortunately, we don't even have a name for it yet either. Boruto didn't even tell me he had a Doujutsu i only found out in the exam when his fight with Shikadai was taking place." Naruto trailed out into silence as did the rest of the room. The tense atmosphere crushing around them all as none of them know what else to say. Thankfully Shikamaru, Narutos chief advisor cut in.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until Sasuke wakes up to get his version of what happened down there. This hole situation is a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto looked up and faced his other kage who could see the stress and circles around his eye ready for the countless sleepless nights waiting to come.

"I guess your right, this meeting is over unless anyone else has anything else to say"

The other kage stayed as silent as ever. Naruto sighed and made his way out of the meeting room leaving everyone else behind looking at the open door.

"damn this must be really hard on him, his son cheating then denouncing him of a ninja then him being kidnapped by some alien, poor naruto" Kurotsuchi sighed as she stood up and started making her way to the exit with the other kage from the shinobi nations all thinking the same thing.

\--

A week later and Sasuke hadn't woken up. Civilians were already starting to forget about the actions taken from the people who had saved all their lies and had started to move on to other things, all apart from Naruto who hadn't slept for the last week ever since he had woken up from his unconscious state. Sleeping was the last thing on his mind as sat at his desk waiting for the call that Sasuke had woken up signaling the mission to retrieve his only son. But the mental strain of not sleeping for over a week was starting to get to him. As naruto sat behind his desk like every other day for the last six years he started to break down. Tears started pouring down his face but remained silent with no coughs or heaving from the eternal pain from within. Streams of the salty liquid forming on a puddle on his desk.

Getting up slowly he made his way to the door and slowly exited the kage tower. As he walked outside the doors the street was empty, that was expected tho as it was three in the morning, the sun would be coming up too soon. He debated going home but he knows that wouldn't be a good idea in the state he was in now, Hinata was worried enough as it was. Naruto changed his course and went to the top the Hokage faces and sat down in the spikes of hair in his father's head.

How was he to know how to be a father, he never had any father figures for much of his life apart from iruka and partly even Kakashi at sometimes. He wanted his son to have everything he had ever wanted, to give both his children the praise and love they deserved. However, even with his talk with his wife when he first woke, he still felt no better afterward. He was released they had forgiven him and he had made a promise to go home more often but he hadn't down that at all the last week making is heartful promise just a shamble of words which meant nothing. He never meant for that. With the tears that still hadn't stopped because of his failures, he made himself walk home. He could do with a hug and he knew where he could find from someone who had promised to be by his side for eternity. Hinata would always worry about him whether it was because he was crying for the first time since his pervy sage died or not.

As he reached his with tear stains down his red swollen eyes, he opened the door and made his way up to his bedroom quickly peeking in the door to the room his daughter slept in to see her laying calmly. As he reached the end of the corridor he made his way over to the side of his bed where his wife was laying. He quietly got into bed and rolled over to face his wife. Much to his surprise her eyes were open and looking straight into his with a sad smile once again gracing her lips. Expecting a worried full talk Naruto prepared himself for what his wife had to say to him only for her to grace his head with her hand and place a kiss on his forehead. after she pulled herself into his chest. Naruto smiled down at her small form and remembered the first time they had stayed together. A time full of innocent laughs and never having to worry about their children getting themselves into difficult situations.

"I love you" Naruto whispered into his wife's hair as he kissed her back.

"I love you too now sleep, you've been working with the last seven days straight" She replyed

"Thank you," he said quietly back and his wife didn't reply only for him to find out she was already asleep and soon after he drifted off too.

\--

A painfull 2 weeks later, a full month after the incident Sasuke woke up much to everyone's relief. As soon as he was able to walk Naruto rushed him into another meeting. Sasuke explained his account to the five kages as they listened to him carefully. Sasuke made it clear to them all that they were after Boruto for a serious reason as they took extream measures to collect him. He also stated their names and how he had battled them before and was on the way to the stadium to tell naruto what was going to happen as the battles started. Sasuke said they had changed their goal since when they had previously fought and how Momoshiki was bleeding from the mouth up close.

After Naruto stated about Borutos eye Doujutsu Sasuke confirmed that it was most likely that they were after. Sasuke was given a rundown on what they knew already about Borutos eye and he gave the five kage a run down on any powers and the speeds they could move at and prepared for a possibly long and dangerous battle they were most likely heading into. Only Thee hours after he had woken up they headed to the roof of the Hokage tower and Sasuke set his rinnegan swirling. The portal opened and six figures made there way inside...

\--

The two alien-like creatures chucked Boruto onto the hard dirt ground forcefully waking him up. He looked around and saw a dying tree behind him which seemed to reach the sun in the middle of a giant crater with no wildlife, plants or anything of any earthly manner around.

"You know your really quite special young man" said the small man with a surprising menacing voice.

"Jougans are rare, even just one. more so on that disgusting planet of yours" It continued

"My name is Momoshiki and im in a bit of a pickle, you see i need a vessel, im dying. I had a fight with a clever bastard of an octopus and i need someone's body to continue on with." The newly named Momoshiki stated. " I don't care how you obtained your eye however i find looking at it rather interesting. Whether you like it or not it's going to be mine!"

Momoshiki loomed over the top of him casting a dark shadow all around him. A finger pointing at his head suddenly glowed and shot out towards Borutos body. He was in total agony, the pain was too much to handle but there was no stopping the torment shooting down every nerve in his body destroying his mind and torturing his head making him beg for death. Screaming his head off, getting louder and louder by the second trying to shake off the tremendous pain. After what felt like hours or screaming, shaking and begging for death Boruto became silent and quietly said no louder than a whisper

"Please just stop it, Please I can't take this anymore..."

Momoshiki and his companion laughed maliciously.

"This pain will give you the power and you've only been here for ten minutes. we still have another 23 hours and 50 minutes left to go. I thought all you wanted was power after watching that pitiful fight with that worthless tool. you worthless being, you pitiful human, you should be begging me for this power. If you want me to speed it up, why didn't you just ask." Momoshike snarled baring great white teeth staring dead into eyes as he increased the pain tenfold making him scream out deathly screams no man could stay sane after hearing.

"Your eyes and body will be mine...All mine..."


	3. Pain

I do not own Naruto/Boruto if I did I would have made the fillers based more of minatos and itachis backstories but sadly that isn't the case.

———————————————

24 hours

"AHHHHHHAAaaahhhHHHH" Boruto screamed. The pain had suddenly jumped down my arm like a never even ending electrical shock. Agony is every fibre of my being. Burning and tearing in on itself. The feel of skin being burnt and chard all up my right arm.

Momoshiki's words were repeating in side his head. Making their mark and engraving his statement into his brain.

"You worthless being. You pitiful human"

The pain only reached his top right shoulder at the moment by the intensity only grew.

—

20 hours left

The burning sensation has been working it's way around his arm for the last 4 hours. He kept screaming and screaming in pain pleading for the pain to stop. Slowly the pain seemed to be decreasing. Boruto was finally able to cope the the pain long enough to gather his senses and look over the his kidnappers.

He was met with a bastardly snarl and and shoot of pain straight through his chest. The torture only increased as time went on just like his arm before. Although the only thing that could be physically seen was a thin blue line making its way up his arm, he felt like his was being tided down to the face of the sun. He couldn't breath his stomach felt like it was going to explode his heart was palpitating inhumanly. Yet he could do nothing to release the agony. His eyes rolled back in his head at the shear pain but consciousness held onto him like a ravenous dog desperately in need of food.

His body began twitching. The pain was all mental. All of it was going on inside his head like a forbidden genjutsu thought to be lost to time.

"You worthless being. You pitiful human. You are nothing."

16 hours

The pain continued and surged into his legs. They felt like they were being Destroyed by wolves. His hole body continued twitching and he started foaming at the mouth. The blue line had town thicker and had reached his elbow and was being to spread up and down his torso.

The voices continued

"You worthless being. You pitiful human. You are nothing. Nothing without me. "

10 hours left

The pain shot into his head. His brain felt like it was being fried and his neck felt like it was being cut off with a serrated saw.

The blue line was over his face and his ears were beginning to bleed.

"You worthless being. You pitiful human. You are nothing. Nothing without me. Take me"

5 hours left

The pain throbbed through his entire system, from head to toe, tenfold since the beginning. Momoshiki had absorbed kinshiki a few hours previously and he was finally on his last leg. Creating a vessel was hard work.

"Become my vessel"

Borutos chest started lifting off the floor. Arching in a possessed manner.

"I'm all you'll ever have..."

0 hours..

Boruto lay on his side. Curled up into himself. The pain had stopped but the termol was so much he couldn't tell the difference. His eyes now looked forward unblinking and dull not registering what he was looking at. He was a blank slate he couldn't move either. He layed on the cold hard floor staring off into nothing as his mind was in a daze. He recalled everything that had happened to him.

It wasn't worth cringing over all the pain and tremol. It was still their really. It would be forever. The scars. The memories. The trauma. The diamond black shape tainting his hand. The blue lines has all vanished.

What cruel sin had he done to deserve this. No. That wasn't right he knew what he had done. This was kami giving him what he deserved. What he needed. From berating his father for being a bad father. To wishing Naruto wasn't his father in the first place. Blaming him for not having any grandparents who could have raised him to know how to be a parent. Cheating in the exams screaming at the hokage. Lying to his sister. Embarrassing his nation. Disappointing his own mother.

He knew what he had down now.

""You are nothing"

Momoshikis voice played on loop o side his head as he stayed deathly still. Bearly breathing. Remenisinng on every he had done to deserve a cruel fate such as this one over and over co tinuousltly

—

"uto..."

He couldn't register what was going. On still. He hadn't bothered to keep track of the days. He couldn't anyway the grey clouds hadn't changed once. He felt someone move him and pull him into something he couldn't register.

"Boruto"

Boruto. That was his name he remembered that as he felt warm liquid run down the side of his head. His body was limp and week as he was pushed slightly away from who ever was touching him. His eyes moved slightly over to the man looking at his. His vision was still blurry. He saw a group of six people gathered around him but he couldn't make out who was who. Scared and afraid but too lost from the world to move of protect himself he layers still as the man covered in orange lifted him up and cradled him in his arms.

————————-

As Naruto , Sasuke and the other four kage jumped through the portal they were expecting a huge fight. But what they saw shocked them. A few meters away from the portal was Boruto Laying on the floor. Facing away. Deathly still. Before anyone could stop him Naruto ran over to borutos side to see how he was.

Naruto reacher over and turning borutos body over calling him by his name voice full of sadness. His on seemed to be physical fine apart from the black diamond now tainting his right palm and the small dribble of blood pooling from his head. His eyes looked shallow and dead. No eyes a child should ever have. As he looked into his eyes he couldn't tell if his son even knew he was there to rescue him. He reached out and brought his son into a hug. Tears streaming down his face but uttering no words.

"We should go before anyone else turns up here. We don't know what gone on here. " Sasuke states. The other five kage agreed.

Naruto stood up. Remaining silent with his son still in his arms as he walked back to the portal to take his son home. Just before he reached the portal his son drifted off into unconsciousness.

'We're going home son. Somewhere where you belong.' Naruto thought sadly as he felt his son drift off into sleep.


End file.
